Malade
by Edward Creed
Summary: Comment pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps en voyant la personne de nos désire, les yeux mis clos et la respiration saccadé étant donné que cette même personne est en faite malade ? Gauche ne peux plus attendre, il fonce.


Il faisait sombre, le soleil avait été caché par les nuages gris. Il pleuvait à présent depuis trois jours. Lag était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il revenait d'une mission de cinq jours et la pluie ne l'avait pas aidé à cause de l'inondation qu'elle avait provoquée. Les trains avaient été retardés de plusieurs jours, les calèches ne pouvaient être utilisées, les bus étaient en repos ; tout sauf des bonnes nouvelles pour lui qui devait rentrer au plus vite pour ramener son rapport au directeur qui devait l'attendre depuis de bonnes heures déjà. Il pressa le pas malgré la pluie et le fait qu'il était en train de tomber malade.

C'est d'un pas lourd et d'un mouvement lent qu'il put arriver à attraper la poignée de la porte d'entrée de chez Gauche et sa sœur qui l'hébergeaient gentiment. D'une traite, il ouvrit la porte et s'écroula devant l'entrée, brûlant. Suite au choc, Gauche se demanda qui cela pouvait être étant donné que Sylvette et Nitch étaient parties depuis deux jours et ne revenaient pas avant deux semaines.

La surprise le prit lorsqu'il vit Lag devant le pallier, trempé et fiévreux. Il accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour courir à l'étage puis vite le débarrasser de ses habits mouillés et le mettre sous les couvertures. Ceci dit, ceci fait. Lag était dans les couvertures, à moitié nu. Gauche alla chercher une compresse humide qu'il posa sur le front brûlant à s'en cramer les doigts. Gauche stressait, il était dans le pétrin, il n'avait jamais soigné de malade de sa vie. Et le seul docteur qu'il connaisse était à quelques kilomètres d'ici et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser seul son petit protégé. Il s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant son absence et il pourrait signer son arrêt de mort à Nitch qui tenait beaucoup à Lag.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé s'était-il dit dans sa tête. Il laissa un mot pour que Lag sache où il était s'il se réveillait. Il alla voir la femme du monsieur qui vendait des armes de Tegami Bachi.

« Qui y'a-t-il mon petit Gauche pour que tu viennes si tard ? »  
>« C'est Lag, il est malade. Mais je ne sais que faire. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que je dois faire s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-il avec politesse.<br>« Oh mais bien sûr ! »

Et c'est là que commença le début des informations. Gauche écrivait sur un calepin pour ne pas oublier la moitié des choses pendant que la femme lui dictait d'un trait. À la fin du monologue de la femme, il la remercia d'un sourire et s'en alla en courant pour vite mettre en pratique ses notes. Il n'était pas très bon en cuisine, certes, mais ce serait mieux que de manger la soupe de Sylvette. Il prit les ingrédients, ustensiles, et des choses par ci, par là. Il commença à faire à manger maladroitement en épluchant les légumes (il se coupa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois et les plaies à chaque fois profondes pissaient le sang). Après la séance de pansements, il se remit à ses occupations, ensuite, tout prêt, il goûta ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas donner quelque chose d'immangeable au petit. Pour une première, il trouvait cela bon. Certes, ce n'était pas un chef-d'œuvre mais c'était bien meilleur que la soupe totalement immangeable de Sylvette, la sœur cadette de Gauche.

« Gauche ? » Gémit une voix qui venait de l'étage.

En entendant la voix de Lag, Gauche alla le voir, il vit un Lag habillé.

« Comment vas-tu Lag ? »  
>« Fiévreux mais je vais beaucoup mieux, merci de t'occuper de moi. »<br>« Le souper est prêt. Je t'ai fait à manger. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la soupe de Sylvette. »  
>« Ah ! Enfin quelque chose de bon à manger ! » Sautilla Lag mais s'arrêtant très vite, ayant soudainement mal à la tête.<br>« Va te recoucher, j'arrive avec un plateau. »

Lag hocha simplement la tête positivement et alla se recoucher. Gauche sourit, c'était rare que Lag lui obéisse. Il se dit qu'il aurait droit à quelque chose de spécial lorsqu'il sera rétabli. Il prit un plateau et posa à boire, à manger et un verre dessus pour ensuite l'apporter à Lag, à l'étage. En le voyant sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos et respirant fortement, il s'approcha de lui, posa le plateau et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du blondinet, qui fut surpris de ce que venait de faire son aîné. Malheureusement, il aurait toute la nuit pour s'inquiéter car oui, Gauche le désirait, oui, en voyant Lag comme cela, ça l'avait excité, et oui, il comptait lui faire l'amour maintenant, profitant que sa sœur et Nitch soient parties on ne sait où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fa- » commença à dire Lag mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de Gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, lui, le pleurnichard, venait de se faire voler son premier baiser. Et par Gauche en plus ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il essaya de se débattre mais sans succès. Gauche tenait fermement les poignets de son protégé.

« Tu... Tu me fais mal... » Se plaignit Lag.  
>« Je suis désolé mais, c'est trop tentant. » conclut le plus âgé.<p>

Gauche commença à déboutonner la chemise de son tegami bachi avec sa main droite alors que la gauche tenait les poignets du plus petit. La chemise déboutonnée, il caressa le torse de Lag, qui allait bientôt devenir son amant pour la nuit, et après, ben, il verra bien. À cette caresse, Lag frémit, il n'était pas habitué à se faire toucher.

« Quelle sensation bizarre... » Pensa-t-il.

Gauche monta un peu sa main et s'arrêta sur un des mamelons de Lag. Il commença à jouer avec eux, en les pinçant gentiment ou bien plus férocement. Il continua son petit manège jusqu'à en être lassé. En ayant marre de jouer avec ses doigts, il joua avec sa bouche. Mordillant, léchant, suçant chaque recoin de son mamelon. Lag, en sentant la langue de son aîné, ne put retenir ses gémissements.

« Que ! » Lag n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il gémissait et aimait ce que lui faisait Gauche. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment que Gauche s'était déjà attaqué à son torse. S'arrêtant au nombril qu'il lécha sans pitié avant de remonter jusqu'au cou de Lag qui lui demandait d'arrêter, n'en pouvant plus. Une bosse s'était formée dans le pantalon des deux concernés. Lag souffrait trop, il était trop serré dans son pantalon. Gauche ne fit pas attention aux demandes de son amant et suçota le lobe de son oreille en lui murmurant d'une voix sensuelle : « Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Tu es déjà tout dur, mon petit Lag. »

En entendant ces paroles, Lag soupira de plaisir, rien que d'entendre la voix de Gauche l'avait excité.

« Dépêche-toi de l'enlever... » Supplia-t-il. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être serré. Qui donc avait inventé les pantalons, sérieux !  
>« Sois patient. J'arrive, j'arrive. » Ne voyant plus aucun danger, la main qui tenait les poignets de son protégé les lâcha mais ce fut l'erreur à ne pas faire, malgré le fait que Lag aimait ce que lui faisait son aîné, il essaya de s'enfuir, ne voulant pas être pris avant d'avoir l'âge. Car oui, il n'avait que douze ans. Mais Gauche l'avait tout de suite retenu et maintenu fermement sur le lit.<p>

« Alors comme ça on essaye de s'échapper ? C'est pas gentil ça. » Se moqua Gauche en pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Lag tout en profitant du moment de surprise de son protégé pour mettre sa langue dans sa bouche et de commencer un bal endiablé.

Sans que le petit bonhomme ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à répondre au baiser, entraînant Gauche à l'approfondir. Pendant ce temps, Gauche enlevait les derniers vêtements de Lag, ce qui veut dire : son boxer et son pantalon. Il rompit le baiser par manque d'air et se baissa, laissant par moment, des marques rouges sur le torse de son compagnon. Il prit le membre déjà bien tendu entre ses mains, embrassa avec douceur le gland et le plus jeune émit un gémissement plus fort que ceux d'auparavant.

« Gau- Gauche... »

Content du résultat, le plus âgé commença à lécher la chose de ses désirs, de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

« Mets... Mets-la dans ta bouche... Ahh ! » Gémit Lag.

Après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur le gland, il prit en bouche le membre de son amant et entama une série de va et vient. Comme sur une chanson sans parole, il créa son propre rythme. Qu'il soit lent ou rapide, qu'importe, tant que ça correspondait aux touches qui jouaient un air doux pour ensuite, l'envoyer en puissance.

« Plus... Plus vite... Hum... Ah ! Gauche... »

Ordre donné, ordre respecté. Il changea le rythme de la cadence et accéléra avec élégance ses mouvements faisant crier et trembloter son compagnon qui serait déjà tombé s'il était debout : il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton.

« Je... Je... Je vais -... »

Au lieu de ralentir le rythme, il l'accéléra encore, laissant Lag jouir dans sa bouche. Un dernier cri se fit entendre lorsque Lag se libéra. Gauche avala, et alla embrasser son protégé, le faisant goûter sa propre semence, qui au goût de Gauche était succulente - Lag n'était pas tellement du même avis. Sans rompre le baiser, Gauche se décida à se mettre aux choses sérieuses. Il allongea son petit amant sur le lit et doucement vu qu'il s'était mis assis, avec habilité, il pénétra un doigt dans l'antre de son compagnon qui, pour le moment, ne disait rien. Mais lorsque vint la pénétration du deuxième doigt, un petit cri de douleur - qui n'avait rien de masculin - sortit des lèvres de Lag.

« Ça fait mal, Gauche... Hng... »  
>« Excuse-moi. » Murmura le plus grand avant d'embrasser avec douceur, le front de Lag.<p>

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la douleur s'envola et Gauche put enfin bouger ses doigts, mettant en pratique la technique des ciseaux pour écarter un peu plus l'antre de son amant.

« Gauche... Ah... Mets-la... Viens... Hum... » Le supplia-t-il.  
>« À tes ordres. »<p>

Avec tendresse, Gauche enleva ses doigts et les lécha. Il positionna son membre sur l'antre de Lag avant de le pénétrer en douceur, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Mais même avec la plus grande douceur au monde, chaque personne qui se serait fait pénétrer pour la première fois aurait mal. Le visage de plus jeune se crispa, des larmes coulèrent et un cri de douleur les suivit.

« Excuse-moi... Dis-moi quand je pourrais bouger. »  
>« O-Oui... » Essaya d'articuler Lag.<p>

Gauche embrassa son amour pour se faire pardonner. Lag répondit au baiser, acceptant ses excuses muettes avant de rajouter qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il pouvait enfin bouger.

Au début, Gauche y alla en douceur, pour ne pas faire mal à son protégé adoré. Ce n'est que quand il entendit Lag le supplier d'aller plus vite qu'il accéléra le mouvement.

« Gauche, ahh, je vais venir... »  
>« Alors viens. » sourit Gauche.<p>

Gauche accéléra encore le mouvement et Lag jouit dans un cri plus fort que les autres. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et tout en touchant brutalement la prostate de son ange, Gauche se vida à l'intérieur de lui en soupirant le nom de son amant. Complètement essoufflé, il se laissa tomber à côté de Lag qui s'était vite endormi à cause de l'acte sexuel qui l'avait fatigué - n'oublions pas qu'il est malade.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, tard dans la matinée que Lag se réveilla, seul, dans le lit.

« Gauche ? » Appela Lag, se demandant où il était lorsque celui-ci apparut.  
>« Tu te sens mieux ? Je vais prendre ta température. »<br>« Oui, merci et d'accord. »  
>« Ouvre la bouche. »<p>

Lag exécuta, et Gauche prit sa température.

« 37,5. Tu n'as plus de fièvre. »  
>« Oui, c'est sûrement le miracle de l'amour. »<br>« Hein ? »

**Fin. Bon, je sais, la fin est bête mais je l'aime bien :). ****Le lemon est quelque peu merdique mais sinon, j'aimerais vos avis. **

**Donc, reviews ?**


End file.
